mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry May
Merry May is a female Pegasus pony with a spring bud coat, plum mane and tail with a lavender pink streak, amaranth pink eyes, and a cutie mark of three suns. She has not been named in the show, but she has a name in merchandise. She is identical to Sunny Rays apart from her coat color, shares her design with Cloud Kicker, and shares her mane style with Lily Valley.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Merry May is commonly featured in Ponyville and Cloudsdale as a background pony. She first appears in The Ticket Master as a pony sitting in the bleachers during Rainbow Dash's fantasy. She also appears in Applejack's fantasy of selling apples in The Best Night Ever. Her first appearance outside of any fantasies is in Griffon the Brush Off as a customer at a vegetable stand and as an attendant at Gilda’s party (where she has a spoken line amongst indistinct conversation after Gilda leaves angrily). She, along with Orange Swirl, pulls the trailer which drops a myriad of items on Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Sonic Rainboom, she works in both the rainbow-making section and the cloud-making section of Cloudsdale's weather factory. Merry May is seen frequently in Hurricane Fluttershy. She is one of the many Pegasi that help create the tornado for Cloudsdale. She is one of the many guests in A Canterlot Wedding, and is last seen throwing confetti as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance leave in their coach. Merry May appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. She is one of the relay team finalists for the Equestria Games, as seen in Rainbow Falls. Her other two teammates are Cloud Kicker and Warm Front. Merry May also appears in Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, and Trade Ya!. In Equestria Games, she competes the leadoff leg for her team in the aerial relay, and finishes outside of the medals. Merry May later appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. .]] In Tanks for the Memories, Merry May appears among other Pegasi moving clouds in preparation for winter. In Slice of Life, she watches as DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station speeds through Ponyville. In Princess Spike, she attends the Grand Equestria Pony Summit. She attends the friendship party in Party Pooped and appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Merry May witnesses Diamond Tiara blocking the Cutie Mark Crusaders from chasing her. She also briefly appears at the beginning of The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, has a crowd-speaking role in The Mane Attraction, and appears in past Cloudsdale in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, Merry appears during Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again helping to decorate the Castle of Friendship. In The Cart Before the Ponies, she appears during Rarity's flashback observing Rarity's derby cart, and then she cheers for Derpy after being awarded for "most creative". She also appears doing the wave during Derby Racers. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, she watches Gabby play baseball during Find the Purpose in Your Life. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Merry May has a brief speaking role while getting her flowers from the flower stand. She appears very briefly in School Daze - Part 1, the reused shot of Green Isn't Your Color in Fake It 'Til You Make It, and in Applejack's flashback in Sparkle's Seven (as an Earth pony). In The Summer Sun Setback, she assists Rainbow Dash and Sunshower Raindrops in clearing the storm clouds causing havoc in the Summer Sun Celebration by Cozy Glow. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Merry May is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Forgotten Friendship Merry May briefly appears in the second establishing shot of Canterlot talking to Orange Swirl. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Merry May appears in Cutie Mark Magic, in Hearth's Warming Eve, and in Land of Harmony. IDW comics In , Merry May appears on page 11. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy named Merry May was released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rainbow Dash mold but is completely green except for the eyes and the cutie mark. The color scheme matches the show character's, but the cutie mark is slightly different, appearing to be three flowers instead of three suns. The name comes from the collector card accompanying the toy. According to the European version of the card, Merry May "loves all flowers". The U.S. version of the card has a longer description and reads, "MERRY MAY loves all flowers, especially spring daisies!" Another Merry May mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies References de:Merry May es:Merry May it:Merry May pl:Merry May ru:Мерри Мэй Category:Background characters